Dos mejor que uno
by Nitta Rawr
Summary: Aunque sean gemelos muy diferentes el uno del otro ambos son Aldini. Se complementan. Una de las preocupaciones de Takumi es siempre ver a Isami sonreír.


**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de Yuto Tsukuda y Shun Saeki.

 **NA:** Por fin he podido escribir de estos dos, mi BROTP de todo el fandom, y es que yo adoro a los hermanos Takumi con toda mi vida y ser. Además, además estoy doble feliz porque han subido el capítulo en que por fin hacen aparición y que hayan animado la escena del bus me dejo súper duper contenta.

* * *

 **Dos mejor que uno.**

* * *

Aunque nacieron juntos, como gemelos, siempre estuvieron acostumbrados a que los diferenciaran y nunca tuvieron los problemas recurrentes de esos hermanos que siempre son confundidos. Para todo el mundo que los vieran Isami y él eran dos entes completamente diferentes (que lo eran). La diferencia de edad era mínima, unos cuantos minutos con segundos, pero todavía así sentía que el peso de ser el hermano mayor algún día lograría aplastarlo. Siempre había intentado proteger a su hermano, fuera como fuese, y había ocasiones en que no podía actuar con la madurez necesaria llegando a doblegarse en sus propios sentimientos, como cuando, según Isami, lloraba por perder una partida de cartas o se enfadaba con facilidad por nimiedades de la vida. Desde pequeño se encargó de protegerlo, velar por él y levantarlo cuando fuera necesario. De la misma manera que él lo hacía por él pero de todas maneras Isami comprendía que era el _hermano menor_ así que, por lógica, sus palabras de aliento en muchas ocasiones quizás no llegaran a alcanzar a su hermano. Esas cosas les dolían.

Takumi, quien carga el orgullo de ser Aldini, sabe de las inseguridades de su hermano menor y desea arrebatárselas de la mente con una sonrisa amable que sólo le dirigiría a él, porque es el niño con el cual ha estado toda su vida y ha crecido hombro contra hombro en casi todo sentido. A pesar de todo le gusta verlo burlón, riendo y disfrutando de la comida que tanto adora. Si él pudiera sacrificar algo por su hermano, su propio brazo o su propia vida, sin duda lo haría. Nacieron juntos y aunque físicamente están separados es un convencido de que juntos son mejores.

—No pongas esa cara, Isami. Somos gemelos —le rectifica un día en que lo encuentra con los hombros encorvados y la mirada perdida. Es la clase de expresión que odia ver en él porque sabe qué significa; se está comparando con él y piensa que sus habilidades no son lo suficientemente buenas, que sólo es un estorbo y nunca podrá ganarle. No necesita tener un poder de gemelo para saber eso, es simplemente porque conoce a su hermano como la palma de su mano. Con una sonrisa amable le toca el hombro y él lo mira, intentando fingir que se encuentra bien. La cocina del departamento que comparten en Japón, tan lejos de casa, se siente más familiar porque él está a su lado—, nos complementamos. Somos un todo, juntos, los dos. Tú y yo somos Aldini, así que no pongas esa cara. Lo que tú tienes yo lo tengo y lo que yo no tengo tú lo tienes, así es de simple. Afrontamos juntos todas las cosas.

Isami lo mira, parpadea y parece procesar las palabras. Al final la esquina de sus labios se tuerce en una sonrisa:

— _Nii-san,_ siempre te ves muy gracioso cuando dices cosas como esa —musita mientras se tapa los labios para esconder su carcajada.

Los colores se sienten en el rostro de Takumi, asado de vergüenza.

—¡HEY! —farfulla mientras Isami se ríe.

Ya está. Se siente tranquilo porque ha vuelto a sonreír.

Takumi siempre piensa que ellos son como la _mezzaluna;_ son uno en dos, dos en uno. Aquel fue el regalo que les dieron en el momento que estuvieron a punto de llegar esa vida plagada de olores, sabores y cosas por descubrir. La verdad es que a veces, en muy raras ocasiones, se ha puesto a pensar cómo sería si él fuera hijo único pero la mera idea es tan aterradora que se obliga a sacar esos pensamientos porque de lo contrario está seguro que se pondría a llorar. Batallaría junto a él y se ayudarían mutuamente.

Eran hermanos y eso nada podría cambiarlo.


End file.
